New Troubles Begin
by Magert Trudesy
Summary: The Frontier Kids are being sipped into the DigiWorld Again as New Troubles Begin that happens with the frontier kids as they face new challenges and of course, it is unavoidable...new enemies. Would they succeed? And what is this? KOZUMI AND TAKUMI!


**A/N**: Ohayo! This is my new fic entitled "New Troubles Begin". Hope you like it and I will update next week for a new chapter. Thank You for reading this fic. Read and Review!

**New Troubles Begin**

**Chapter 1Troubles Start**

It was a great morning and the sun smiled down on the children who were walking on the sidewalk to school and expecting not to be late on the day of examination.

"Good Morning!" Izumi greeted Kouji who was in front of her walking with a hand in a pocket and the backpack flung over his right shoulder and was being supported by his right hand.

"Oh, hi" he greeted shyly looking down at the sidewalk which was old and moss began to grow from the crack in some parts.

"Are you nervous about our exam?" she asked wondering why he wouldn't look at her while talking.

"Yeah. I've been studying for 3 hours on this and hope my hard work will have a payback" he said now happily looking at her.

"Hmmm...me too" she smiled as they laughed together.

"Hey, wait up!" said Kouichi while running to Kouji and Izumi.

"You look like you went through a storm" Kouji joked as Izumi laughed with him.

But it was true enough. Kouichi looked like he went through a storm before walking to school. One, because his hair was messy. Two, because his socks aren't of the same height and you can imagine it if I would say that he looked like he went through a storm or hurricane.

"Not funny" Kouichi joked while fixing his hair.

"Your socks" said Izumi while laughing in between and pointing at Kouichi's socks.

"Just great!" said Kouichi as he fixed it.

"Now, what else?" asked Kouichi.

"Just that" said Kouji.

"Where's Takuya by the way?" asked Izumi. "He lives 3 blocks from your house right?" continued Izumi.

"Yeah" said Kouji continuing the walk.

"Oh, he said he would not attend classes today. He has a cold" said Kouichi feeling sorry for him.

"Let's visit him later. Poor Takuya" said Izumi.

"Yeah" said Kouji thinking of him while he also thought that 50 percent of his idea was fun because he thought while remembering what things Takuya did last week 'Haha! That's called Karma!".

"Come on. We'll be late!" said Kouji as he started to run and leave Izumi and Kouichi back.

"Hey, wait up!" said Izumi as she followed Kouji so as Kouichi.

The bell rang and the students hurried to their classroom. As Mr. Kazushi (A/N: sorry for the name) entered, the students became silent.

"Good Morning class" said Mr. Kazushi "I hope you all studied for today's exam".

Nobody answered hence the nervous faces.

"Well, review for 5 minutes. I will be forced to let you take the exam when you're noisy" said Mr. Kazushi sitting on the teacher's desk and took out many exam papers. He then read the instructions out loud when the five minute "review time" or should I say "chat time" for the students were not reviewing but as you know, they were chatting. Chit Chatting with a double capital C. Well, anyway, he didn't notice it for they only whispered.

"Good Luck on the exam!" the excited and at the same time nervous Izumi said.

**-After Classes-**

"That exam was hard, don't you think?" said Kouji wondering if he could pass the exam.

"Nah. It was easy" joked Kouichi.

"I forgot what pi was. What is pi again?" asked Izumi.

"3.14" said Kouji. Even though the exam was difficult, he still knew something of course!

"Oh! I thought it was 4.14! Now I lost 8 points!" said Izumi.

"Come on, it's 2 blocks from Takuya's house!" said Kouichi as he ran towards Takuya's place. Kouji and Izumi followed suit.

Kouichi rang the doorbell and he saw the door open with a smiling Mrs. Kanbara on it.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Kanbara. May we visit Takuya?" he asked while Kouji and Izumi arrived.

"Oh, come in, come in" said Mrs. Kanbara as she let the three in.

"Takuya is in his room" Mrs. Kanbara said while leading them towards Takuya's room. "Takuya! Your friends are here".

"Okay, I'll leave you for now. I'm gonna make you some snacks. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" said Mrs. Kanbara as she went back to the kitchen.

"Thank you Mrs. Kanbara!" thanked Kouji as he quietly knocked at Takuya's room. "Takuya?"

"Wait a second!" said Takuya as the three heard Takuya fix his things as he quickly opened the door. "Hey guys! Wazzup?" said Takuya.

"I thought you were sick?" said Izumi.

"Just kidding…I thought if I could feel sick in the morning and a while later, I'm not, is enough for an excuse for it. Never mind, I'll just do it tomorrow and take the special examination" said Takuya happy about it.

"Okay, whatever!" said Kouji.

"Now, what should we do? We came here to see if you're okay and now you're telling us you were just kidding around? Gee, what a waste of time!" said Kouichi.

"Sorry guys. Let's just go out" said Takuya as he took his wallet and hurried to the door.

"Well, if you say so" said Kouji as he followed Takuya.

"Mom, we're just going out. I'll be back before 6!" said Takuya shouting from the front door all the way to the kitchen.

"Okay. Take Care! Have fun!" said Mrs. Kanbara.

They went to the park as they saw Junpei and Tommy there, eating.

"Hey! It's nice to see you two!" said Takuya as he ran towards the two.

"Hey! What's up?" said Junpei.

"Hi!" said Tommy.

"Hello!" said Kouji, Kouichi and Izumi.

"Why don't we all go to the mall?" said Takuya.

"Sure!" said Tommy.

"Come on!" said Takuya as he walked out of the park and to the mall.

As they were approaching the mall, they were attracted by a small area, which was filled with flowers and smelled good. You could see grasses everywhere. It looked beautiful.

Kouji walked in it and sat on a nearby bench which was nicely glued to the ground.

"This is a pleasant place!" said Izumi as she got inside it, too. So as Takuya, Junpei, Tommy and Kouichi.

"This place is nice" said Tommy as he went to a fountain and played with the water.

They enjoyed the place a lot! If you think you are in Disneyland and had all the coolest gadgets in the market, you would definitely feel the same way like them with overflowing happiness.

The fountain was the very attractive place in the garden. It was in the middle of the garden and has a dark ball which was held by a statue of an angel that has numerous holes and flowing water got out from the holes. Tommy touched it.

"Ouch!" Tommy yelled in pain. The statue's color turned red.

"What is it?" asked Takuya as he ran toward Tommy to check why he yelled.

"Are you okay?" asked Takuya.

"Yeah. But it still hurts" said Tommy looking at it and holding it.

"Let's see what is this" said Takuya as he touched it too.

"Oooo! A button!" said Junpei as he pushed a button under the black ball with numerous holes and a holographic message was seen from the screen that popped out from the ground. The statue's color turned violet.

"Weird" said Kouji as he neared them to get a closer view.

"What does it say?" asked Izumi while trying to read it.

"Please open the dark ball above. You will be in a world where numerous events are being done" said Junpei out loud while reading the message in the hologram.

The statue's color changed to pitch black.

Takuya stood up and pulled open the dark ball with holes. There was a red button. The holographic message changed.

"Please push the button and countdown from 10 to 1" said Tommy as he read the message. "Thank You" he said as Izumi pushed the button.

The WHOLE fountain became black, even the water.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" said Kouji. Nothing happened.

"What kind of joke is this?" asked Junpei while getting up.

"Lame joke, I tell you" said Takuya.

The ground started to shake.

……………

The ground began to split open and a dark hole with sections was seen from the kids' eyes.

"Oh no! Big trouble!" said Kouji.

They split between the two sections of the hole. Kouji, Izumi and Tommy on the first hole. Takuya, Junpei and Kouichi on the second hole.

"Ahhhhhhh!" they said as they fell into the deep, dark and cold hole as they fell deeper and deeper into the hole of what seemed endless from above.

**A/N:** What do you think? Sorry if I gave you not much and should have continued it on the part where they landed but it will all happen on the next chapter. I guess I'm being so evil, hehe :D. Anyway, Read and Review people!


End file.
